World of Chances
by ashyboo02
Summary: A series of unrelated songfics. Main pairings, or shippings, Cabbie  CatxRobbie , Tandre  TorixAndre , and Bade  BeckxJade . First chapter is Cabbie. Rated T for later chapters, possibly.


**A/N: Hello, Victorious loving friends. I decided what the hay, I'll make some songfics. I'm working on a million stories at once, so I wanted to create this story so I can just write random things that come to mind. This first chapter is based on an entire song by one of my favorite artist, Demi Lovato. Its called "World of Chances" and at some parts it may be a little confusing, but it should be excellent all together. If you never heard the song, I suggest YouTube, it was co-written by John Mayer, just encase that jogged your interest. Oh, and it may sound familiar if you read some of my previous work. I originally wrote this like... a year ago for High School Musical in my story 'Differences', so this is my remake. Its better of course :) Lyrics are in italics!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the fiction aspect of it, my imagination and work; everything else goes to the rightful owners.**

**

* * *

**

_You've Got A Face For A Smile You Know_

_A Shame You Waste It When You're Breaking Me Slowly_

_But I've Got A World Of Chances For You,_

_I've Got A World Of Chances For You,_

_I've Got A World Of Chances,_

_Chances That You're Burning Through_

Caterina 'Cat' Valentine nodded her head as she played with her red velvet hair, indicating, that she was in fact listening to her best friend Tori Vega. "So, you see Cat, you can't keep being with Robbie he just keeps hurting you." Cat looked at her friend. "Tori, thank you for the advice, but I can handle myself, and I can handle Robbie. I'm not going to break off the best thing that has happened to me, even if he does hurt me sometimes. I'm going to stick by him, and help him." Tori rolled her eyes, "Whatever Cat, I tried telling you, but your too stubborn to listen. One day he is going to walk all over you, and your going to end up heartbroken." and with that, she walked away, not turning back to see her friend's hurt face. "What's that supposed to mean?" Cat whispered, pouting.

Robbie walked up to Cat. "Hey, whats up?" Cat looked into his eyes, a smile coming to her face. "Nothing, just got done talking to Tori. How are you?"

"Decent."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come a watch a movie at my place?"

"Actually Cat, I can't. I have family coming from New York...and, I got to be there."

"Oh...well when are they leaving?"

"Not until Sunday night."

"Oh...well maybe I can come over? I love your family. Is your grandmother going to be there? I'll wear my brown wig, if I have to. You know I love old people. I love how they..."

"Yeah, I know Cat, but I haven't seen these family members in years. If you show up, I won't hang out with them because I'll be with you instead. You can't come."

"Aw man!" Cat whined, pouting again. He rolled his eyes. "Whenever I get the time to, I'll stop by your house."

"It seems like you never make time anymore. I haven't seen you smile in ages. Its like you don't want to be with me anymore Robbie, its starting to hurt me."

"Well, you know Cat, its senior year, I'm applying to colleges and stuff, I don't have a lot of time. Just chill, I'll try to make time for you when I can. I wish I could spend more time with you, but its hard. I have the new ventriloquist act performance coming up, I need to focus on that. I might have a chance for a scholarship." The bell rung, signaling for everyone to head to their classes. "I'll see you later." he said walking away. She felt like breaking down right there in the hallway of Hollywood Arts and crying. She couldn't though, she had to be strong. For Robbie. Her world of chances was running low for him though. "_25 percent left, come on Rob don't let me down."_ she said to herself as she made her way to her next class.

_I've Got A Paper And Pen_

_I Go To Write You Goodbye And That's When I Know_

_I've Got A World Of Chances For You,_

_I've Got A World Of Chances For You,_

_I've Got A World Of Chances,_

_Chances That You're Burning Through_

Cat's hands shook nervously. She was writing a break up letter to Robbie. She looked at the words she had written seconds ago. Her delicate calligraphy the only beautiful thing on the lined paper. They words that she had produced in such a beautiful penmanship, were far from pretty. After all, who would want to get broken up in a note? No one. _I love you, but I can't deal with the way you've been treating me. I'm sorry but its over. _The words stung, and mocked her. Was it worth breaking up with Robbie? She knew she would be a complete wreck without him, but when she found out he blew a chance to hang out with her in order to hang out with his family from 'New York', who really turned out to be Andre and Beck, she was furious. Did that make the written words, words out of anger? Her world of chances for him was now 10 percent. Why did he choose to burn through it so quickly? Why was he not the same Robert she had fell in love with before? Why was he changing? Why did he seem to not care for her anymore? Why was she wasting her time? She dialed his number, getting his voice-mail immediately. "Its over." she said choking back tears. She hung up the phone, and she began to cry. There was nothing left in her world of chances.

_Oh, I'm Going My Own Way_

_My Faith Has Lost Its Strength Again_

_Oh, It's Been To Hard To Say_

_We've Fallen Off The Edge Again_

_We're At An End_

_We're At An End_

At school the next day, Cat walked through the halls. With every step she took her heart pounded along with her feet. She was on her own, and if felt horrible. She had been with Robbie for two and a half years, and now she was on single road. Her faith in him, her faith in general, had lost its strength. Tori was right. She hated to admit it, but it was true. She saw Robbie waiting at her locker, she walked up to it, holding back tears. "Its over huh?", he asked, his brown eyes piercing through her skin. "Yes." she mumbled quietly. "You want to tell me why?"

"You should know. Remember that one time, I was at your house and you told me that no matter what you'd always be there for me? Well, you haven't been there for me. I love you. Why can't you just see that? You blew me off to hang out with Beck and Andre. I'm your girlfriend. You said I was supposed to come first... I kept coming second, though. Goodbye, Robert Shapiro." she said walking away quickly to the girl's bathroom. She couldn't hold in her tears any longer. Robbie shook is head, as he stalked off to his homeroom.

_Maybe You'll Call Me Someday,_

_Hear The Operator Say The Number's No Good And That_

_She Had A World Of Chances For You, _

_She Had A World Of Chances For You,_

_She Had A World Of Chances,_

_Chances You Were Burning Through_

Robbie looked around his very empty house. Usually Cat would be there to keep him company. He frowned, his life was screwed now. He needed her more than anything, even though he was being a horrible boyfriend. He decided to call her. He picked up his cell phone, dialing the number he had memorized ever since she had given it to him, now it was second nature. He put the phone to his ear, _Cat__ pick up._ He repeated in his head, "We're sorry. The number you are trying to reach is no longer available. Please try again." Robbie could feel his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. There was a knock on his door.

"Dude, we're going out, lets go." Andre said, pulling Robbie out of the house. "I don't want to go anywhere." Andre ignored him as he pushed Robbie towards the car, where Beck waited in the driver's seat. "Get in. I don't wanna hear it anymore. Its been a month. Get over it."

"A month and 3 days, 17 hours, 32 minutes, and 6 seconds. Now 7...8..9."

"I get it! You were whipped, but that's all going to change tonight my friend."

"How?"

"We're going to a party, your gonna be surrounded by girls, you won't even think about Cat."

"You said her name! You haven't said her name in 3 weeks."

"Robbie..shut up. Your starting to freak me out like Sinjin."

Tori's house was crowded, full of people dancing, drinking, talking, and making out. Robbie frowned as he fixed his glasses upon his nose, making his way through the crowd. He didn't want to be there, he knew he wouldn't have fun. He turned around, scanning the faces, and his eyes stayed glued to one in particular. He watched as she danced with another guy. Their bodies extremely close, almost touching. Robbie's eyes narrowed, but then soon widened. They were kissing now. He felt his heart fall into his stomach again. Cat and him, were really at an end.

_You've Got A Face For A Smile You Know..._

Robbie walked to his door, the knocking getting louder and louder. "I'm coming!" he yelled as he reached the door knob, opening it to reveal the petite girl waiting for him. Why was she here? Where they still together? She leaned in kissing him on the lips catching him by surprise, he didn't object though. When she pulled away, he looked at her. "What was that for? I thought we broke up... I was being a jerk remember?"

"We never broke up. I've been in Florida for the past week, and I just got back today. Why did you think we broke up? Is that supposed to mean something?" Cat started to get defensive, and freak out. Robbie looked at her, a smile coming to his lips, it was all just a dream. "I've missed your smile so much." she said, her worry fading, as he let her in, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You have no clue how much I've missed you...promise me something?"

"Of course, anything."

"Promise me you'll never give up on me." Cat giggled as Robbie pulled her into a knee weakening kiss.

**A/N: What do you think? I feel it might be a little OOC. Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed it. :) **

**Reviews are welcome. **


End file.
